utilizandote
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: ¿serias capaz de cortar las alas de un angel? sasuke lo hace de manera indirecta e itachi curara a ese angel ¿que pasara con estos tres personajes? sasu x naru x ita AU  Suspendido x un tiempo


**"pensamientos Sasuke"**

_**"**__**pensamientos Naruto"**_

**"pensamientos Itachi"**

**Dialogo_**

(Efectos)

**Utilizandote**

_**Cap 1: las alas cortadas**_

**Naruto, ¿serías mi novio?_** pregunta un joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azules, ojos azabaches y piel nivéa.

**Si Sasuke, me encantaría_** responde el rubio, de ojos zafiros, piel durazno y con marcas que aparentaban bigotes de un zorro.

**"A veces nose el porque de la razón por la que te utilizo, después recuerdo que es por mi miedo a la soledad. Recuerdo que esta se producio con la perdida de mis padres y la ida de mi hermano. Eres mi mejor amigo desde siempre, siempre estuviste solo, sin embargo nunca dejaste de sonreír, recién cuando estuve solo supe lo fuerte que eras ya que yo ya no eh sonreído con felicidad e inocencia como vos".**

Todo eso pensaba el jóven de ojos negris mientras acompañaba al poseedor de ojos azules a su casa. Una vez que llegaron a su destino el pelinegro se despidio de su "koi" con un beso en la frente, ante esta acción el rubio no reclamo, quejo, si quiera se molesto, solo sonrió con tristeza. El Uchiha no se percato de esto, el se fue pensando en el futuro incierto, lo único que por ahora estaba seguro es que no estarí solo.

_**"Se que algo me ocultas y eso me hiere en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Pero soy masoquista y no te cuestiono, ni me molesto, solo quiero estar a tu lado. Ten por seguro que no te dejaré, seré como tu perro, siempre fiel y obediente con su amo".**_

Naruto se mete en su casa donde libera un sollozo desgarrador, los que pasaban por ahí se le partía el corazón, sobretodo a un chico de cabellos largos y negro, ojos tan oscuros como la noche, tenía unas marcas que parecían ojeras, pero estas no opacaban su belleza, y piel clara. El no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera escapace de sus ojos, sabía quien vivía ahí ya que el era... Uchiha Itachi.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su antigua casa, tenía que hablar con ototo y tenía una leve sospecha de quien era el culpable del llanto del rubio ojiazul. Frunce el seño ante esto, no quería que el kistsune sufra ya que el algo que tuvo presente desde que vio esos zafiros fue que... se había enamorado a primera vista.

**"Aún lo estoy, siempre por mi mente veía sus ojos que rebosaban de inocencia, sus sonrisas llenas de alegría y lo que mas presente tuve fue su calidez y su aroma que me mostro con abrazos. Pude peirle salir o algo, pero... pero cuando lo veía con mi ototo-baka, veía en sus ojos un brillo, además del que comúnmente tenía, sabía que era de amor, amor hacía Sasuke, esa fue la razón por la que me fui, le dejaría todo fácil a mi hermano, juré que si cuando volviese el no lo hubiese aprovechado o Naruto sufría por su culpa, yo interfiríría".**

Eso era lo que pasaba por la su cabeza, ya había llegado a la casa/mansion, cuando estuvo enfrente del porton tocó el timbre.

(Suena una tonaa de Bethoven)

**"No puedo creer que aún siga el timbre que puso Fugaku".**

La puerta se abre mostrando al Uchiha menor, con una toalla alreedor de la cintura y con una toalla mas chica secaba sus hebras oscuras.

**¿Qué?_** pregunta bruscamente el menor

**Así recibes a tu Aniki? veo que sigues igual de malhumorado_** dice con burla el mayor

Al oír la voz conocida detiene su acción anterior y levanta la mirada encontrandose con unos pozos negros tan hondos como los suyos.

**Itachi, ¿qué haces acá?_** pregunta aún sorprendido

**¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi tonto hermano menor favorito?_** dice con carita de perrito

**"Siempre pensé que Itachi era el más extraño de nuestra familia, todos somos serios .y se podría decir fanáticos del trabajo. El es serio en momentos de crisis y es un vago, prefiere estar leyendo mangas. Además somos inteligentes pero la mayor parte del tiempo el es un baka".**

**En serio, ¿a qué vienes?_** preunta con frialdad

**Bueno, quiero saber que ah sido de ti_** le dice con sinceridad el de ojeras

El de cabellos con reflejos azules dejó pasar al otro y comenzaron a hablar de lo que hicieronen todos los años que no se vieron.

**"Guau... al parecer mi hermano se fue con los primos Sai, Tobi, Obito y el tío Madara... ahora que lo pienso... los primos son tan raros como Itachi. Sacando el tema de la familia, Itachi se estuvo encargando de la empresa".**

**Dime, ¿cómo estuviste con Naruto-kun?_** pregunta el mayor queriendo saber el porque del llanto de su amor.

**Pues... nos volvimos pareja ****"Esto si que es un golpe bajo... pero entonces, ¿por qué lloraba mi kitsune?"** **pero... no lo hice porque lo amase, sino para tener a alguien a mi lado**_ le explicó con sinceridad a su Aniki

**¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Me estas dicendo que lo utilizas? Sasuke...****"Jamás espere esto de mi ototo, sabía que el podía llegar a ser mu frío y cruel, pero... hacerle daño a una persona tan pura como Naruto... ¡Es como cortarle las alas a un ángel!"****... te regañaría por esto pero tengo que hacer que un ser puro como ángel recupere sus alas_** se levanta y sale corriendo

**"¿Qué existe un ser con tanta pureza que podría pasar como un ángel? ¿E Itachi debe ayudarlo a recuperar sus alas?... Se que mi hermano dice cosas en la que crees que esta fumado... pero lo dijo con demasiada seriedad... ¿De qué hablará?... Tengo la sensación de que pronto lo descubriré... aunque no me va a agradar"**


End file.
